User blog:Boombomb/me and thing talk about pokemon xy episode 13
15:29:58 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): sylveons jap name is Nymphia 15:30:12 Sky is the limit: innuendo material 15:30:14 Sky is the limit: srsly 15:30:21 Sky is the limit: downright innuendo material 15:30:33 Sky is the limit: like you CAN'T NOT make an innuendo out of that 15:30:46 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): wow 15:30:55 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): SYLVEON IS KICKING FROAKIES ASS 15:30:58 Sky is the limit: don't wow me boy 15:31:03 Sky is the limit: i know you thought of the same 15:31:07 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): wtf is froakie doing 15:31:07 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): like 15:31:10 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): punching apples 15:31:14 Sky is the limit: smoking weed 15:31:18 Sky is the limit: also i'm watching boondocks 15:31:19 Sky is the limit: yo boom 15:31:21 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): sylveon is gonna win 15:31:25 Sky is the limit: this shit is downright amazing 15:31:32 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): IT USED ATTRACT 15:31:40 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): GOODBYE FROAKI 15:31:41 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): E 15:31:44 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): froaki 15:31:44 Sky is the limit: AND THEY DID NOT CENSORED IT 15:31:48 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): no 15:31:48 Sky is the limit: BLASPHEMY 15:31:50 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): they didnt 15:31:55 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): it was just sylveon trying to look sexy 15:31:55 Sky is the limit: no ik it's cuz 15:31:57 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): DRAINING KISS 15:31:57 Sky is the limit: 4kids is dead 15:32:01 Sky is the limit: rip 15:32:04 Sky is the limit: don't come back 15:32:05 Sky is the limit: ever 15:32:06 Sky is the limit: thanks 15:32:10 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): froakie was killed by a kiss 15:32:17 Sky is the limit: i'd like to go out that way 15:32:30 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): same 15:33:06 Sky is the limit: i want sage kabotumaru 15:33:15 Sky is the limit: but like 30 bucks for just 1 more char and a new arc 15:33:16 Sky is the limit: no ty 15:33:27 Sky is the limit: besides, full burst is for peeps who haven't got nuns3 15:33:29 Sky is the limit: from the start 15:34:10 Sky is the limit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3G7UAlMiPc 15:34:11 Sky is the limit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3G7UAlMiPc 15:34:32 Sky is the limit: FUCKING SERIOUSLY 15:34:33 Sky is the limit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3G7UAlMiPc 15:35:17 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): i cant believe neji is fricking dead 15:35:30 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): OH YEAH I KNEW ABOUT THAT 15:35:38 Sky is the limit: 3 bucks for that 15:35:55 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): yeah 15:35:57 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): worth it 15:36:01 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): the only bad thing is 15:36:05 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): only sakura 15:36:07 Sky is the limit: ...it isn't worth it 15:36:09 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): like 15:36:10 Sky is the limit: just for sakura 15:36:11 Sky is the limit: hell 15:36:11 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): who even uses sakura 15:36:12 Sky is the limit: no 15:36:19 Sky is the limit: actually a lot, me too 15:36:21 Sky is the limit: the problem is 15:36:33 Sky is the limit: no one who does would pay for it unless they like really needed it 15:36:39 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): it should've been for sasuke 15:36:41 Sky is the limit: 3 bucks wasted on one character's something 15:36:43 Sky is the limit: no still not 15:36:46 Sky is the limit: just one char 15:36:52 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): i'd buy it if it was sasuke 15:36:56 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): wearing a fursuit 15:37:06 Sky is the limit: oh btw 15:37:10 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): THE ENTIRE UCHIHA CLAN 15:37:25 Sky is the limit: full burst is also avalible as a dlc, if you have nuns3 for like 11 bucks 15:37:53 Sky is the limit: it has one char, one boss fight and expansion, worth for 11 bucks easily i mean that's not even big sum of money 15:38:00 Sky is the limit: but, i can't pay anything 15:38:01 Sky is the limit: through here 15:38:04 Sky is the limit: fml 15:38:07 Sky is the limit: if i could i'd get 15:38:37 Sky is the limit: swimsuit pack 15:38:41 Sky is the limit: maybe school uniform 15:38:48 Sky is the limit: and that's it 15:39:02 Sky is the limit: btw 15:39:15 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): i have school uniform 15:39:18 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): WTF 15:39:24 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): MEOWTH JUST CALLED SYLVEON NYMPHIA CHAN 15:39:30 Sky is the limit: see 15:39:42 Sky is the limit: innuendo material, lol leaving jokes aside that's pretty normal 15:39:49 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): HE'S IN LOVE WITH HER 15:39:56 Sky is the limit: ofc 15:40:09 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): wtf 15:40:12 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): they still want pikachu 15:40:16 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): they can get a damn sylveon 15:40:24 Sky is the limit: inb4peoplebitchingslyveondeciptedasfemaleeventhoit'sjustthatfemaleinthatanime 15:40:25 Sky is the limit: but noooooooooo 15:40:29 Sky is the limit: decipted as fem 15:40:32 Sky is the limit: 0/10 15:40:44 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): this episode is the cutest thing wtf 15:41:04 Sky is the limit: yea, and my point is i can see people bitching about how it decipts sylveon as female 15:41:15 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): well its a female sylveon 15:41:26 Sky is the limit: as if they'd take that reasoning 15:41:31 Sky is the limit: GF IS SEXIST 15:42:00 Sky is the limit: i can rant the whole day tho i won't 15:42:06 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): im squealing at this episode its so cute 15:42:13 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): IT'S LITTLE KIDS PETTING THE POKEMON 15:42:32 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): a shy kid 15:42:36 Sky is the limit: die from cute 15:42:51 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): ASH WANTS HIS FROAKIE TO BE FRIENDS WITH THIS KID 15:42:58 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): the kid is scared of pokemon 15:43:10 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): sad flashback time 15:43:28 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): it was hoppip 15:43:30 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): it saved him 15:43:33 Sky is the limit: is it flashback that's worth it or 15:43:34 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): but he didnt know it saved him 15:43:39 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): a beedril was about to kill him 15:43:39 Sky is the limit: oh stuff and stuff 15:44:01 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): a truck 15:44:04 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): IT'S TEAM ROCKET 15:44:08 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): WHERE DID THEY GET A TRUCK IN LIKE 15:44:10 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): 10 MINUTES 15:44:31 Sky is the limit: that's how hardcore teams roll yo 15:44:39 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): they're dressed up like pokemon 15:44:43 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): meowth is dressed up 15:45:02 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): TEAM ROCKET ARE ACTUALLY REALLY NICE WTF 15:45:10 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): THEY'RE JUST DOING THEIR JOB 15:45:18 Sky is the limit: yea 15:45:27 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): the balls exploded 15:45:35 Sky is the limit: that sounds 15:45:36 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): btw there was balls 15:45:38 Sky is the limit: amazing 15:45:46 Sky is the limit: no i mean 15:45:53 Sky is the limit: 15:45 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): <<< the balls explodednutcracker 15:45:54 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): the kids are screaming 15:46:03 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): except the nerd who is scared of pokemon 15:46:21 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): OH NO 15:46:30 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): PIKACHU AND SYLVEON GOT KIDNAPPED. 15:46:37 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): badass team rocket rhyme 15:46:51 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): musashi and kojiro 15:47:01 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): rocket gang 15:47:02 Sky is the limit: i love 15:47:04 Sky is the limit: that ref btw 15:47:05 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): THEIR NAME IS ROCKET GANG 15:47:25 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): goodbye pikachu.... 15:47:28 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): goodbye sylveon.... 15:47:42 Sky is the limit: musashi miyamoto and sasaki kojiro are legendary swordsman that lived in japan in i think meiji era or edo era, not sure, but yea they were legends, they were known as the best swordsman of their time 15:47:49 Sky is the limit: musashi won when they fought each other 15:48:04 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): jessie won 15:48:28 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): THE LITTLE NERD IS STILL IN THE BUS 15:48:30 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): AND SO IS FROAKIE 15:48:42 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): ash jumped onto the back of the bus 15:48:46 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): or truck 15:48:48 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): idek anymore 15:49:06 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): the others are gonna save the little nerd 15:49:57 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): why is fletchling covered in mud 15:50:15 Sky is the limit: good question 15:50:49 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): this kid is having an epiphany 15:50:58 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): he's gonna save them 15:51:06 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): they cracked the glass 15:51:06 Sky is the limit: *requiem for a dream plays* 15:51:09 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): they smashed the glass 15:51:12 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): his hat fell off 15:51:22 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): sylveon patted his head 15:51:38 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): pikachu is just like 15:51:42 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): "haha save me douchebags" 15:52:01 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): ash should've given his pikachu away 15:52:02 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): jk 15:52:12 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): rocket gang arrived at a place 15:52:15 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): the truck opened 15:52:17 Sky is the limit: place? 15:52:18 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): ash was in the truck 15:52:23 Sky is the limit: oh 15:52:24 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): WHY IS THE RIVAL BATTLE THEME PLAYING 15:52:26 Sky is the limit: #plottwist 15:52:36 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): rocket gang are fighting back 15:52:47 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): sylveon is holding the lil nerd 15:52:55 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): so ash takes the limelight 15:53:05 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): SINCE WHEN DID ASH'S PIKACHU KNOW ELECTRO BALL 15:53:18 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): goodbye rocket gang 15:53:26 Sky is the limit: since now 15:53:39 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): the nerd is happy for once 15:53:54 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): froakie gave the nerd a brofist 15:54:00 Sky is the limit: why is it that, whenever something good comes out, people try to attack it for being overrated 15:54:08 Sky is the limit: like same with sylveon 15:54:08 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): shingeki no something good 15:54:20 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): its a sunset 15:54:23 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): ash brofisted the kid 15:54:27 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): the old lady is saying thanks 15:54:31 Sky is the limit: i was actually referring to sylveon, but come on snk ain't bad 15:54:32 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): oh btw there was an old lady 15:54:37 Sky is the limit: oh hi old lady 15:54:44 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): NO SHINGEKI NO MEANS ATTACK ON 15:54:48 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): ATTACK ON SOMETHING GOOD 15:54:52 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): now the narrator is talking 15:54:57 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): what do you mean the episode is over 15:55:10 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): its got a bunch of japanese people and pictures of pokemon 15:55:13 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): now the credits are up 15:55:16 Sky is the limit: 15:54 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): <<< NO SHINGEKI NO MEANS ATTACK ON ATTACK ON SOMETHING GOODyea i meant like, you don't like snk and it ain't bad 15:55:26 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): THE CREDITS ARE SINGING ABOUT PIKACHU 15:55:28 Sky is the limit: 15:54 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): <<< now the narrator is talking what do you mean the episode is over its got a bunch of japanese people and pictures of pokemonoh hi japanese people 15:55:44 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): why are japanese people in a japanese show 15:55:49 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): WTF 15:55:54 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): PIKACHU IS MOVING THROUGH THE SCREENS 15:56:00 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): oh btw theres screens 15:56:05 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): deddene... 15:56:14 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): poke puff 15:56:23 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): pikachu is raving 15:56:26 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): WTF 15:56:27 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): ROTOM 15:56:29 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): OAK 15:56:32 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE OAK 15:56:35 Sky is the limit: saying hi 15:56:39 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): its talking about manectric 15:56:51 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): its being badass 15:57:07 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): GOODBYE OAK 15:57:13 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): rotom bein freaky af 15:57:25 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): i wish i could get a pokemon but they dont exist 15:57:29 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): wtf 15:57:31 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): its a preview 15:57:34 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): theres a ghost house 15:57:39 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): THEY'RE BEING PUSSIES 15:57:42 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): THERE'S AN ESPURR 15:57:46 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): team rocket 15:57:52 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): everyone, keep pokemon 15:57:53 Sky is the limit: 15:57 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): <<< i wish i could get a pokemon but they dont exist inb4flamewars 15:58:07 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): im making this entire convo a blog post 15:58:13 Sky is the limit: about? | Edited 15:58:23 Sean Antony (Pikachu blob guy): me liveblogging pokemon x and y anime 15:58:24 Sky is the limit: then hold on 15:58:30 Sky is the limit: i'd like to take a moment to say 15:58:33 Sky is the limit: HI MOM I'M ON INTERNET Category:Blog posts Category:Bad Language